Primer día de clases
by Jack Emmerich
Summary: El primer día de clases de Wendy, si a la gente le gusta continuare con los siguientes días. Talves NatsuxWendy


**Hola mundo de Fanfictioners de Fairy Tail, este es mi primer fic de Fairy Tail asi que no sean muy duros**

**no owneo a Fairy Tail u.u ni a ninguno de sus personajes**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me enamore de ti y solo de ti<strong>_

* * *

><p>Wendy se dirigía a su salón de clases, le tocaba física en su nuevo colegio, Fairy Tail, que era muy grande y constantemente se perdía. Miraba los números de las puertas.<p>

-_12,__13,__14__…_

Ella buscaba el salón 20 cuando, por no poner atención, chocó contra alguien y se le cayeron los libros que, hasta ahora, traía en las manos.

-disculpe, no me di cuenta de que alguien venía…

Miro al joven muchacho que también había caído

-no hay problema, yo debería de tener mas cuidado

Pelo rosado y ojos negros despreocupados

-¿te lastimaste?

Le pregunto este, recogiendo los libros

-no

Contesto tímidamente Wendy. El joven recogió todos los libros y se los entrego a Wendy

-me llamo Natsu, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Wendy

-¿Wendy? Es un nombre muy bonito, y dime Wendy ¿eres nueva por aquí? Digo… no te había visto por aquí

-este es mi primer año

-¿si? Déjame adivinar, vas en prime grado

-¿Cómo supiste?

-tienes el aura de uno de primero

-¿de verdad?

-eso y tienes el cuerpo de niña de primaria

Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-bueno me tengo que ir o Macao me regañara, otra vez…

Mientras se alejaba dijo

-Yo voy en tercer grado, en el receso búscame en la cafetería

Al oír esto Wendy se sonrojo, y se volteo

_-Natsu, gracias_

**ººº**

-¡Wendy!

Su amiga Levy la llamaba

-Wendy, vamos a comer juntas ¿sí?

Levy es un año mayor que Wendy pero fue la primera en saludarla cuando entró a la escuela

-me gustaría pero voy a comer con alguien más

-¿con alguien más…?

-sí

-¿con quien?

-con Natsu

-¡¿con Natsu Dragneel?

-eh, creo… ¿quieres venir?

-quisiera pero Jet y Droy me están esperando, que te diviertas

_-¿Por qué habrá reaccionado así Levy al escuchar el nombre de Natsu?_

No pensó más en esto y se dirigió a la cafetería. Al pasar por la puerta y acercarse a la barra se encontró con Mirajane, que atendía a los estudiantes. Wendy admiraba a Mirajane porque, aunque estudiase, podía atender a todos los estudiantes

-¡Wendy! ¡Acá!

La calida y amistosa voz de Natsu alcanzó sus oídos. Volteo a donde salía la voz y lo encontró. Estaba sentado, junto con dos chicas y un chico, una de las chicas era rubia y bonita y la otra pelirroja y atlética, el chico que los acompañaba traía varios botones de la camisa desabrochados y tenía el pelo negro

-buenos días

Saludo cordialmente Wendy

-¿es ella Natsu? es tan pequeñita

Dijo la rubia en un tono cariñoso

-¿es de primaria? Es muy linda

Agrego la pelirroja

-ya déjenla, Wendy déjame te los presento

Natsu se había levantado y puesto a un lado de Wendy

-ella es Lucy

-encantada

Dijo Lucy sonriendo

-ella es Erza

-hola

Contesto Erza

-y el es Gray

-buenos días

Dijo Gray

-bien, y ¿hoy a quien le toca pagar?

Pregunto Natsu, todos se voltearon a ver

-Lucy, tu eres rica tu paga el almuerzo

-¡pero si te toca a ti!

Natsu trato de convencer sin éxito de que Lucy pagara

-ehm, disculpen, yo traigo dinero como para comprarle el almuerzo a los cuatro

Todos la voltearon a ver

-¿encerio? Muchas gra…

Natsu fue interrumpido por un codazo de Lucy y una mirada de "ni lo sueñes"

-no, no te compadescas de este que seguro se lo gasto en alguna estupidez, descuida, yo también tengo dinero y pagaré si "alguien" acepta pagar mañana

-muy bien Lucy, yo pago mañana

Natsu se acerco a Wendy

-muchas gracias, se nota tu bondad

Wendy se sonrojó y Erza lo notó

-¡¿Qué le dijiste a la pobre Wendy? Wendy no caigas en sus engaños, solo te quiere para su beneficio

-no es cierto, ¡yo la quiero porque la quiero!

-pero no la quieres

-claro que la quiero, ¡ella es mi amiga y significa lo mismo que tu o que Lucy o que, aunque me cueste admitirlo, Gray!

Wendy se sentó y vio las conversaciones de sus nuevos amigos

_-¿amor a primera vista? Natsu, ¿sientes lo mismo por mi?_

Y así continuo el primer día de clases para Wendy

* * *

><p><strong>Fin, ¿les gustó? a mi sí, review y acepto criticas constructivas<strong>


End file.
